


Priapic Venom (Because That's What People Are Going To Search For)

by al_fletcher, athenril_of_kirkwall (al_fletcher)



Series: Aether Effect (With Smut) [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Giant Spiders, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priapic Venom, Prompt Fill, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rivka Lavellan, Romance, Sex In A Cave, Sex Pollen, Solavellan Fluff Friday, Storm Coast (Dragon Age), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/al_fletcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/athenril_of_kirkwall
Summary: Solas gets bitten with a unique paralytic, and the job at hand in relieving him falls to his vhenan.eheheheh, "job at hand".
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Aether Effect (With Smut) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: DA Drunk Writing Circle Prompt Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for "Solavellan: oral sex, where they can be overheard and with (optionally) sex pollen".

“Excellent,” Solas remarked as he observed the elven artifact pulse with the same green energy which emanated from Rivka’s palm. “That should strengthen the Veil here for the time being.”

Clapping imaginary dust from her hands, Rivka said, “I think that’s well enough for one day. I don’t know about you, Solas, but I’ve honestly had it with this wet, spider-infested cave.”

“I concur entirely,” he said, turning away from the waterfall and heading towards the cave’s mouth. “It’ll be pleasant to return to camp and warm up a little by the fires— _urk!!_

That interruption of the usually unflappable Solas’ exposition had been caused by a vicious bite by one of those spiders which Rivka had been complaining about just now. He and Rivka sprung into action, making short work of the pest and leading it to explode in a mass of viscera and green blood some few moments later.

Wiping some off the gore off her armour, Rivka commented, “Speak of the Dread Wolf and he turns up. Now I’m going to have to wash spider guts off my arm…”

Her voice trailed off as she turned around to see Solas lying on the ground, weakly propping his back up against one of the columns of flowstone in the middle of the cave. He looked even paler than usual, and looked as limp as a puppet with its strings strewn on a floor…with one notable exception, of which Rivka was actively avoiding catching an eyeful as she looked up at him concernedly.

“Vhenan,” he croaked, “I can’t feel my arms.”

“I think I know where all the blood went to,” Rivka said, letting herself finally observe the considerable bulge in his trousers.

“Dear me,” Solas muttered, finally noticing his predicament.

Rivka scrambled to fish an elfroot potion from her belt, uncorking it and dribbling its contents into Solas’ mouth, before stripping her gloves off, followed by the outer layers of her armour.

“What are you—?”, he asked, growing more concerned with every article of clothing she was removing.

“You must have encountered this in one of the more lurid dreams you experienced whilst exploring the Fade,” she explained. “It certainly was mandatory education in my clan, although to be frank…I never expected to ever use _this_ knowledge in my lifetime.”

“Of course I recognise a paralytic poison, vhenan, but what do you mean?”

“This is no ordinary paralytic agent, Solas,” Rivka explained, now completely bare above her beltline except for her undershirt. “You’ve just been bitten with priapic venom.”

Solas’ eyes widened as he spluttered, “Priapic…venom…?”

Rivka nodded gravely. “Creators know what sick purpose the Forgotten Ones had in mind when they imbued animals with the stuff—probably Anaris’ doing, the old pervert—and in other forms it’s a mild aphrodisiac, but right now you’ve been poisoned, and rather sadistically at that.”

“Are you saying that this priapic venom is causing not just my paralysis but…”

“Quite so,” Rivka said. “Who knows how many hunters have met a disastrous and humiliating end thanks to this stuff, unable to relieve themselves to the last.”

“That brings me back to my original question,” Solas said, following Rivka’s gaze to his own belt. “What _are_ you planning to do, vhenan?”

Raising an eyebrow as she reached for another vial, Rivka said, “It’s quite simple. I’m going to relieve you.”

Quivering in outrage as much as his deadened muscles could manage, he protested, “I absolutely refuse! I shouldn’t…you shouldn’t…”

“Solas,” Rivka said sternly. “If this isn’t taken care of, your penis may well be defective for the rest of your life.”

“Nevertheless, I won’t let you give yourself to me, not in these circumstances of all things.”

Guiding Solas to her trousers, which were still belted and buttoned up, she said, “I think you need to relax a little, Solas. I wasn’t about to have a tryst with you in this dank, wet, cave.”

“Then what…?”, Solas asked blearily.

Looking up at him as she squatted back in front of him, Rivka said, “I’m simply going to perform the remedy, unless of course you’d prefer me to summon the nurse from the campsite…?”

Turning the options over in his head and figuring the latter was more mortifying than the former, Solas finally conceded, “Very well, do as you wish.”

“You make it sound _so_ romantic,” Rivka said, rolling her eyes.

Pulling his trousers and smalls down, revealing a truly torturous erection, and pouring a vial of Prophet’s Laurel oil over her hands, spreading the lotion on her palms once it was exposed to the chill air. Finally taking a good look at it, Rivka blinked as she appreciated its size. It was…considerably respectable, easily the length of her hand from palm base to fingertip, and wide enough to look proportionate and not, uh, skinny.

Not that she’d seen all that many penises in her life, but she knew enough to recognise one that would cause considerable envy. Maybe she should be spending less time staring at it and, well, doing the necessary treatment.

Breathing on her palms to make sure she wasn’t about to chill Solas with her touch, Rivka got to work, wrapping it with her right hand and slowly pumping it. Blood started rising in Solas’ pale cheeks, which at least was some kind of indication that she was doing it right. Drawing upon her limited experience, she tried a kind of rotating motion at its base with her left hand, then deciding that it wasn’t really working, she settled on massaging his balls.

Hearing a deep groan rise from Solas’ breast, she looked up at him teasingly, asking, “Enjoying ourselves, are we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex happens here!

Chagrined, Solas complained, “Is that not the point of your ministrations, vhenan? I would much rather be relieved the sooner, but…”

“Men,” Rivka muttered, as she settled into a steady rhythm. “Give them everything you’ve got and they still want to finish as soon as possible.”

“Dare I suggest that your manner is hardly that of a soothing healer?”, Solas questioned.

“Oh, sit back and try to endure a handjob provided free of charge by your… _lethallan_ …in the middle of damp cave, recently filled with spiders,” she ordered. “Some wouldn’t consider this an ordeal by any reasonable measure, you know.”

“I suppose I shall try,” Solas said, letting his head lean back as Rivka continued her attentions on his erection, feeling him pulse in her hands as she stroked him from head to base firmly, and more gently the other way, whilst massaging his testicles with her fingertips, breathing warmly on his exposed phallus.

“Is that orthodox?”, he asked.

“Do you _ever_ stop asking questions?”, Rivka asked, before mulling the point vis-à-vis her own inquisitiveness, albeit with none of her questions ever being about jerking people off in the Fade. “Be that as it may, it’s cold in this cave, and I’m just…trying to maintain the best possible environment for this.”

“Ah,” he remarked. “Proceed, then.”

Rivka said, “This is the first—so for that matter, only—time I’ve ever had to get someone to ejaculate entirely _without_ romance, so forgive me if I can’t get things quite right. And…”

Looking down at her, he soothed, “If It means anything, vhenan, I wouldn’t have anyone else here with me now…helping me, like this.”

“Thanks,” she said, letting herself a smile. “I don’t mean to intrude, but how long _has_ it been since…?”

“Far too long,” he said, relaxing again. “You’re doing just fine, vhenan. Thank you for caring.”

Long minutes passed, and both his swelling and his self-control remained remarkably resilient, with no sign of it either abating or his reaching release.

“This isn’t working, is it?”, Rivka said, releasing her hands from him for the first time since the beginning of her attempted remedy.

“It’s potent, this priapic venom,” Solas said soothingly. “Under other circumstances…”

Taking a breath, Rivka answered, “I could well _create_ other circumstances.”

The pieces settling into place as he understood the implication, he weakly protested, “I could never impose…”

She shook her head, saying, “I’m pretty sure that’s the _venom_ doing the imposition. We could keep trying it like this, I _could_ actually find the surgeon, or…”

Nodding, he said, “I trust in you. My only regret is that it took a situation as absurd as _this_ to bring us to this point…as it were, anyway.”

“Oh, calm down, Solas. There’s hardly a need for such ceremony when it comes to getting sucked off,” Rivka said blandly, reapplying the lotion to her hands. “Still, I know this is a line for you, and I hadn’t envisioned crossing it quite this way.”

“As I said, I trust in you.”

“If I ever get to do this in other circumstances, I’ll ask you to say that every time beforehand,” she said mirthfully, before returning her hands to his shaft and rolling her tongue in her mouth to moisten it.

She began her new round of remedy with a long lick from base, all the way to the top of his phallus, which elicited a throaty moan from Solas which echoed in the cave, which was nearly but not nearly enough to break her concentration. Pressing on, she let her tongue’s tip dance upon his shaft’s for a few moments before enveloping his head with her lips.

Solas was groaning in ancient elvhen now, barely audible to Rivka over the debauched noises she was making in her mouth as she took more of him in, licking his underside and briefly tasting the Prophet’s Laurel she’d smeared on him with her hands not long ago. She bobbed back and forth, stroking his shaft with her hand and causing him to jerk within her mouth, which was an improvement from before.

“Seems like this is working better,” she said teasingly, coming up for air for a brief moment before returning to her task, the obscene sucking noises sounding in the cave as Solas felt the flush in his cheeks glow even warmer, his breaths shallow and gasping. Already smoothened with the lotion, his phallus now was slicked with Rivka’s saliva, which dripped off in trails of spittle onto the cave floor with each time he slid in and out of her.

She withdrew it entirely, leaving Solas aching for her warm, wet touch, to catch her breath momentarily, eyes briefly crossing as she pondered her next task whilst sizing up his shaft.

“I don’t think I’ve done this before,” she said, “but I may as well give it a shot.”

“What are you…?”, he asked, trailing off when he realised he might not like the answer.

She answered him not with words but with actions, imitating the action of a constrictor as she relaxed her lower jaw to take it every inch of him, until the tip of penis bumped the back of her throat. Glancing downwards and feeling for it, she felt just a few fingers’-width worth of his cock past the end of her lips, and started pumping it with little motions as she started to inhale, increasing the tension around his tip.

Solas began convulsing involuntarily—as much as he could with the paralysis anyway—at the pleasure he was getting from the sheer _tightness_ he was feeling through her efforts, and restrained himself from descending into incoherent babble as best as he could.

“Vhe-ah! Rivka, I…unf!,” he tried, before finally heaving out, “Rivka! A moment, _please!_ ”

Her mouth making a long, wet, and utterly depraved noise as she expelled his cock, her face slathered all over with her own fluids, she stared up furiously at him, asking, “ _What?!_ ”

“Is there…”, he asked, “…any risk of you getting poisoned if you, ah, ingest?”

Coming back to her senses, she said, “I don’t think so. Anything you, um, emit, is simply your own fluids, with your condition being from imbalances caused by the venom. I won’t be at risk even if…well, you know. Rather that, than having to wash it all out of my bra.”

“Good,” he said, nodding. “I only ask because I think I’m about to ‘emit’, as you put it.”

Even through her dazed expression and all the spittle, he could see her eyes light up.

“I believe you need to relax your throat as well if you’re going to—”

He never finished his sentence as she dove down, following his advice, with that last offending inch remaining defiantly beyond her reach until she took a deep breath (as best as she could) and it slipped in smoothly, Rivka widening her eyes and rolling them up to see Solas tilt his head back, knowing his hands would be grasping the back of her head in ecstasy if only he could move them.

“Vhenan-Rivka- _I’m going to-!!!_ ”, he protested.

At this, she inhaled through her nose and reached for his taut buttocks, forcing as much of him down her throat as possible as the inevitable came, with the vague notion that he was screaming “ _Na melana sahlin!_ ” as he did so.

The first load struck her full in her throat, barely even starting to travel down her gullet before she let go just a little to give some space for the second, which flooded the back of her tongue, and the next just past her lips, which she kept clamped onto his shaft as the much-desired release finally arrived, Rivka feeling his coerced erection dissipate at last.

Softer and limper, she let it flop out of her mouth, a few last trails of spittle connecting the two organs, breathing and heaving deeply as she considered her achievement.

A third voice, identical to Solas’, broke in. “I trust you’ve cured your patient?”


	3. Chapter 3

One could hear a pin drop with the sudden silence, as Rivka very, very, slowly got to her knees then to her feet, with tongue still soaked with spunk, which she swallowed down with a supreme effort (noting a vague taste of peppermint past the saline) as she turned to confront their intruder.

“Solas,” she finally managed, adding, “What are you doing here?”

“You did mention before, vhenan, that you would welcome me visiting your dreams more often,” he said, “and besides, your lust was emanating so potently in the Fade that I believe I spotted a sloth demon departing the premises judgementally, and I simply followed his trail to where you are.”

Wiping jism which she now acknowledged as imaginary from her mouth, Rivka babbled, “I…I can explain.”

Raising an eyebrow, Solas pontificated, “I believe I can fill in the gaps…ahem. Phrasing. Clearly your frustrations with my inability to provide what you desired from our relationship have caused you to resort to fantasies as contrived as they are…imaginative…to let you experience what you wished.”

Blinking, Rivka said, “…that’s surprisingly succinct, but yes. I think?”

“I must congratulate you on your ingenuity, debauched as this entire scenario is,” he continued, saying, “‘Priapic venom’, indeed! Were such a substance to exist you’d make a killing selling the stuff in Halamshiral.”

Feeling her cheeks turn beetroot red, Rivka retorted, “So what is this? Are you just here to mock me and my imagination, Solas? Come to watch how…perverted…your _vhenan_ is? Are you satisfied? Is your disgust complete?”

“You misunderstand me,” he said, dismissing the offending fluids (along with his comatose doppelganger) and re-dressing Rivka up in her armour with a wave of his hand. “I have come to realise that in attempting to protect you, I have only hurt you further.”

Anger dissolving into anxiety, Rivka stammered, “Solas…”

“Forgive me, I’m being very unclear,” Solas said, shaking his head. “I too, am not unfeeling. The Fade, after all, is a world of whimsy where we may explore our…other sides, more freely than the physical one of the dwarves and humans. Perhaps when the time is right, I shall drop by again, and we can dispense with the dank caves and overly specific venoms.”

Her chest churning with a maelstrom of contending emotions, she asked, “What are you trying to say, Solas?”

“I mean,” he said, smiling warmly, “In time we may explore our feelings further than just stolen kisses in your memory of Haven or the parapets of Skyhold. Not right now, I would expect. I suspect I’ve just ruined the mood.”

“I can’t say I disagree,” Rivka said sheepishly.

“And just one last thing,” he teased. “You may be overestimating me by a touch. I hope not to disappoint you come that time.”

Blushing again as comprehension sank in, Rivka cast her gaze downwards, unable to look Solas in the eye concerning that particular topic, even as the world around her started trembling with the all-too-familiar sensation of her conscious self…

* * *

…waking up, which she did with a cold sweat, practically springing out of her bed as she gasped for air, as though she’d been submerged underwater till moments ago. Sitting still whilst her thundering pulse slowed a little, she lifted her quilt only to realise that the damp hadn’t been caused _solely_ by her sweat.

Rivka dropped it and buried her face in her palms, clenching her fingers and burrowing at her forehead with total shame, even though there wasn’t anyone to witness her embarrassment. Solas would have every right to judge her for fantasising about him so vulgarly, yet despite him witnessing the sheer obscenity that he had, he seemingly didn’t. Still, it would be difficult to look him in eye the next time they met, given everything.

Remembering that it would happen far sooner than she thought, Rivka groaned as she collapsed back onto her pillows, making a mental note to reschedule her expedition to that lost temple of Dirthamen and to make a wide berth of his study the next time she had to go up to the library to talk to Dorian, or discuss creature research with Helisma.

One last question remained, however. What in all of her studies _had_ made her think up of ‘priapic venom’, of all things? Maybe she’d been reading too much of Varric’s work…

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://athenril-of-kirkwall.tumblr.com/post/638526742216179712/


End file.
